Found a AkuRoku
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: An akuroku fic for today. axel finds one on the internet and totally haves fun with it


Happy AkuRoku day

**Happy AkuRoku day! This is a random story that I wanted to write for today. I just recently started loving this pairing and I just found out today by a friend that it is AkuRoku day. So this story is completely separate from my other ongoing on. Anyway, this is random and it maybe short. Ah well. Enjoy anyway and please find it in your will to review afterwards… **

"What the fuck?" Axel slammed his laptop closed and started out of his room, running to his roommate. He slammed the door open without any signs of a knock and walked in on the blond studying. Roxas had just remembered his role as a nobody and yet they had to go to college. What a pain. His eyebrow rose, waiting for the red head to regain his breath and tell him why in the world he barged in his room. "Roxas! Look!" He ran further into the room, slamming his computer onto the boy's desk and opening it quickly.

"Uh… why are you showing me a fanfiction? What show is it for now?"

"Dude, it's of us!"

Roxas blinked, his face turning a crimson, "**What!?**"

"Apparently they have a day dedicated to us." Roxas was _so _hoping that he meant as individuals. "At first I was in awe about it but when I read some of the fanfics I found that our pairing is very _sexy_."

"Axel!" Sure they did a couple of things but nothing more than just a small peck on the lips. And that was only because they were curious.

The red head smirked, "What? It is… Here! Read a part!" He forced the screen to the younger's face and watched as his face turned from one of curiosity to disgust. "**Oh… my… GAWD! Axel, get that shit outta my face!!**"

All he did was laugh, "You are so _cute _when you're embarrassed. What part did you read?" His smile grew larger. He loved messing with him like this, "The part when we kissed? Nah, to mild. The _tongue _part… or was it when we went to my supposed apartment and-"

Roxas put a finger to the boy's lips, "Please don't say anymore!" He pleaded with his red face. _To embarrassing! _

Axel took his hand, putting a finger on the sensitive skin under his chin, "Why?" He chuckled, "Now don't _you _look precious!" Their faces were so close that-even though he was against this (heh, right)-he didn't want to do anything embarrassing. He kept his mouth shut and breathed through his nose. He had just recently eaten a bag of salt and vinegar flavored chips and he knew it didn't smell all that fresh. _Nothing embarrassing… _

But he did.

He sneezed loudly, breaking the two up. It was quiet and he hated how this happened. He always did something embarrassing at exactly the wrong moment. He stared at Axel who was checking to see a green monster flew on his shirt. He wiped his nose just in case something was there and then he hung his head. "Sorry…"

He heard Axel pause and before he thought that this moment was completely lost he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him forward harshly until a pair of lips found his and he was completely stunned. They never really kissed this long before. Or this passionately. It felt real almost unlike the other time when it was just curiosity. Finally Axel broke the kiss, licking his lips slightly as he pulled him into a hug. "Silly. Worried 'bout something silly like that." He thought for a moment, and then he added, "Though it did ruin the moment." Roxas glared at him. Always have to make jokes. Axel leaned back, putting his weight on one hand, "But really Roxas. Salt and vinegar? Yuck."

Roxas' glare kept getting harsher. _He's _the one who's ruining the moment! So the blond did something he thought he would never do. He leaned forward, forcing his lips on Axel's again. This time the red head was the one who was surprised. But he quickly got over it and kissed him back. He never knew how aggressive and (good) a kisser Axel was. This made him feel a little dizzy. He had never done this sort of thing before and this was enough to push him over the edge. "GAH! I can't **take **it anymore!!" Axel suddenly screamed.

"What the h-?" Has Axel lost it?

The older clinched his fists tightly, "After reading those stories I am totally turned **on **by you!!" He pushed his to the ground, kissing his neck longingly.

Roxas started to freak out now, "Oh my GAWD you're horny!?" _Gah! _Lips running down his neck and shoulder tickled his skin and he tried his hardest to drag the boy off of him. No way he'd do this. His conscious was too pure and hasn't been spoiled by vulgar thoughts yet. "Axel! Ax-haha-el stop! St-I'm not ready!"

He didn't respond at first, "Then when'll be the right time?" He mumbled into his skin.

"Uh… When I prepare myself." _First I gotta read one of those fanfictions… _

"And… when'll that be?"

"Soon." He promised.

The older groaned, disappointed in the fact that he had to wait. It'd probably be worth the wait at least. "Damn! And I just had a million ways to-… in my head a few minutes ago!"

"Yuck, Axel."

"No! I'm serious! Like how this one girl-Axel'sBitch (or something like that)-wrote how I-!"

The blond once again put a hand to his lips. He leaned forward and kissed him, "Just shut up."

**.scratches head awkwardly. Well that's my (very short) AkuRoku day fanfic. It's lame I know and it's short because I have a million projects to do for school and had no time to put a lot of detail into this story. Ah well. This would definitely happen right? Though I hate how Uke I made Roxas. Ah, well again. Review please and have a happy rest of the akuroku love. **

**P.S. Edit later.**


End file.
